ReBirth
by Kira KuroNeko666
Summary: Dos reinos, rojo contra azul, pasión contra deber… ¿Podrán enmendar los errores del pasado o volverá la historia a repetirse? MikoRei & SaruMi


**Título:** Rebirth

**Fandom:** K Proyect

**Categoría:** One-shot

**Autora:** Naa-chan (Mundo Yaoi), Kira KuroNeko (Amor Yaoi) y Kira KuroNeko666 (Fanfiction), Esto es para que sepan que NO es plagio, sino que lo publicaré en otros foros.

**Resumen:** Dos reinos, rojo contra azul, pasión contra deber… ¿Podrán enmendar los errores del pasado o volverá la historia a repetirse?

**Pairing:** Suoh Mikoto x Reisi Munakata / Saruhiko Fushimi x Misaki Yata

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (chico x chico), AU.

**N/A:** Bueno, después de ver solamente tres capítulos de este genial anime (no pude ver más, mi internet me trollea y no llega hasta mi habitación :'D) decidí hacer un fic sobre esta pareja ya que asdf, hay tantas insinuaciones. Ahora, que ya lo he acabado, no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea escribir mientras espero ansiosa la segunda temporada, en la que ojalá ese-que-todas-sabemos(? reviva -noquierehacerspoiler-

* * *

Y el primer grito mortal es escuchado en la batalla, algo que no amedrenta a ninguno de los caballeros, quienes enfundan sus espadas orgullosos de haber podido representar a su propio bando. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Las tropas azules se abren paso entre las rojas, y viceversa, y ninguno parece dar su brazo a torcer. Las llamas lo consumen todo poco a poco, desde los cadáveres de los caídos que serán recordados como héroes hasta las casas de lo que alguna vez fue un reino próspero.

Todo por culpa de un supuesto asesinato cometido por su reino, mas él bien sabe quien ha sido el causante de todo esto. El rey incoloro le llaman, mas nadie sabe de su ubicación, ni su verdadero nombre.

Camina entre el amplio bosque que él bien conoce, abriéndose paso entre la maleza y las cenizas. Conoce aquello como si le perteneciera, debido a las numerosas e incontables veces que se ha colado en el recinto a escondidas; alegando ir a llevar personalmente al rey un posible pacto de paz entre ambos reinos.

Pero todo aquello se ha acabado de un momento a otro. Culpa de lo impulsivo que es el rey rojo y de las circunstancias. Es bien sabido que los reyes son sólo figuras simbólicas, manipuladas por hilos negros. Que no ejercen su mandato directamente, sino que son ayudados por terceras personas. Y en este caso no era diferente.

Porque bien sabe Munakata que el rey solo ha sido manejado por sus superiores, y han tergiversado la realidad, dejándole a él como al malo de la película. Y le jode, le jode que Suoh ni siquiera le haya pedido su versión de la historia, que no le haya pedido ni una sola explicación…

Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos.

Y ahora ni le dirige la palabra, y eso basta para que aquello por lo que tanto ha luchado ya no tenga sentido. Por eso hace una última jugada, el _jaque mate_ de ese juego absurdo que ambos han empezado pero ninguno se atreve a acabar.

Se detiene ante aquel arco, testigo de sus numerosos encuentros clandestinos, y que ahora posee un pavoroso color negruzco. Posiciona la mano a una distancia prudente, sin llegar a rozarlo. Ha perdido todo el coraje que tenía desde hace horas. Pero la furia permanece. No le gusta esa sensación; él, que siempre debe permanecer sumamente tranquilo y elegante… Comienza a perder la paciencia.

Posa su mano encima, pero algo le hace apartarla de golpe. La madera está al rojo vivo, sin embargo no se encuentra envuelta en llamas. Eso sólo significa una cosa.

—Suoh. —reclama la presencia de aquel hombre, y su llamado es respondido por un fogonazo insólito que aparece en medio del bosque.

Se encamina decidido hacia allí, mientras el sonido del metal y las explosiones resuenan entre cada rincón del campo de batalla, como nunca antes. Da gracias de estar bastante lejos de aquel panorama, ya no soportaría ver a los suyos caídos, enzarzados en aquella lucha encarnizada.

Mira hacia adelante, topándose con el líder del clan rojo entre toda aquella desdicha, mirando hacia el cielo despreocupadamente.

Se levanta con lentitud, y su rostro inmutable le encara con una tranquilidad increíble, algo que le caracteriza.

—Munakata…—su voz suena ronca y relajada, como si llevara varios años aguardando en aquel estado de hibernación para pronunciar su nombre. El nombrado únicamente se dirige hacia él, enfrentándole cara a cara.

Y en ese mismo instante, el rey azul pierde todo su autocontrol lanzándose sobre Suoh cual bestia furiosa. Le tumba brutalmente sobre el suelo, en el mismo lugar dónde minutos antes él descansaba, ajeno a aquella realidad. Mikoto enfoca su mirada en los ojos zafiro del otro, quien le agarra fuertemente por los hombros marcando la distancia.

—Deja esto… No servirá para nada. Tu muerte es inminente, asúmelo. —dice esto con gran dolor en su alma marcado en cada palabra, pero sabe que tarde o temprano pasará. Aguanta las lágrimas lo mejor que puede, mientras mantiene su mirada.

Sin embargo, él sonríe y le atrae hacia su pecho; ignorando las advertencias del otro. Siempre ha sido así, y bien sabía Munakata que él, el rey más explosivo de todo Japón no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—… Renuncia a tu trono…—afloja la presión en sus músculos, dejándose llevar entre los fornidos brazos de aquel hombre que no le temía a nada. Incluso a la misma muerte, que estaba asegurada desde el día en el que tomó su trono.

Nota el intenso ardor de las llamas cada vez más cerca, pero le resta importancia. Se siente bastante a gusto entre sus brazos, el único lugar donde no debe mantener las apariencias, donde puede dejar toda apariencia atrás. Y aparte, sabe que esa es la última ocasión que tendrá de estar entre ellos.

—… Entonces, supongo que este es el fin. —suelta un suspiro al aire, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa. Coge la mano del contrario con delicadeza, mientras le estrecha más fuerte contra su pecho.

_Dejémonos consumir por las llamas…_

_Seamos uno sólo._

Su última promesa es sellada con un beso. "Nos volveremos a encontrar ", es lo último que sale de sus labios, mientras de fondo sólo se escuchan los gritos de sus súbditos, honrar la muerte de su rey entre las lágrimas.

_No blood! No bone! No ash!_

.

.

.

Agarra fuertemente su mano, notoriamente nervioso pero intentando desesperadamente ofrecerle al otro un falso sentimiento de seguridad y protección. Algo que probablemente funcionaría si se encontraran en otras circunstancias.

Escondido tras un edificio, vigila con ojos de halcón a aquellos hombres armados que van en su búsqueda. Al ver cómo los soldados se retiran de allí, sin ningún tipo de rastro sobre ellos, se gira y apoya su espalda contra la pared.

Y es ahí cuando Fushimi se permite tomar un pequeño descanso, suspirando y deslizándose hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, arrastrando al skater con él.

Se pasa una mano por su pecho, donde se supone descansa aquel símbolo que le ha traído todos sus problemas. HOMRA. Quema, aquella herida que le han hecho aún arde sobre su piel como el primer momento.

Misaki mientras tanto, le mira con el ceño fruncido, muy molesto; reprochándole con la mirada el porqué de su traición a su líder, a él mismo, a sus compañeros. Saru hace un amago de sonrisa, mientras piensa en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ahí, y todo ello por aquel chico que se postra ante su derecha.

Bien era sabido que SCEPTER 4 jugaba sucio desde su reciente cambio de líder, atacando en grandes grupos a cada persona perteneciente a The Howling Flame de manera bestial, dejándoles al borde de la muerte para luego tenerlos como rehenes y poder obligar a los más jóvenes del otro bando a que se unieran a sus filas. Un método bastante ruin, a decir verdad, pero que daba resultado. Y era gracias a eso que cada vez menos gente acudía junto al rey rojo para formar parte de su grupo.

Y bien sabía Saruhiko que el siguiente al que le podría pasar eso sería a su Misaki, y eso no podría perdonarlo. Fue una decisión propia, y no se enorgullece de haber dejado al chico en manos del enemigo, pero sabe que está mejor allí que con aquella escoria a la que él pertenece.

Ahí Fushimi entró en escena, logrando escalar y sobresalir entre el resto, llegando muy alto entre SCEPTER 4 en un corto plazo de tiempo. Pero eso le costaría muy caro, al salir a la luz su pasado en HOMRA, para posteriormente ser marcado con el signo del traidor en su pecho. Ahora que la guerra entre ambos bandos se ha desencadenado inevitablemente, éstos buscan nuevos integrantes a la fuerza, y es por ello que huyen de aquel nefasto lugar en el que se ha convertido Shizume.

Recuerda todo esto y, pese al dolor, Fushimi comienza a rascar la piel, notando el rastro negruzco que ahí perdurará para el resto de los años que le quedan de vida.

Una mano le detiene. Se topa con unos ojos asustados, y vuelve a la realidad. Y abraza fuertemente a Yata, como queriendo compensarle por todo lo que está pasando por su culpa. Saru se espera algún "cállate, mono estúpido" por su parte o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso escucha una tímida voz.

—Lo siento, Saru. —susurra algo acongojado, mientras el nombrado acaricia su cabello rojizo por debajo de su gorro.

Misaki aguarda alguna respuesta, por floja que sea, pero en vez de eso nota como el azul le agarra de los hombros y planta un beso en sus labios, sonriente.

— ¿Acaso no hicimos una promesa? Que nos volveríamos a encontrar… —sus comisuras se elevan conforme va hablando. —Y ahora que lo he logrado, no volveré a perderte.

Él era un hombre de palabra y jamás incumpliría sus promesas. Y menos si tenían que ver con la persona a la que amaba.

El skater omite una sonrisa, algo avergonzado por lo dicho por su antiguo mejor amigo. Se levanta decidido, colocándose bien el gorro, mientras Saru hace lo mismo. Vuelve a agarrar su mano, esta vez sin ningún rastro de inseguridad, y se lanza a la calle a correr, siendo observado por aquellos soldados que les persiguen con fervor.

Porque no caería dos veces en la misma piedra, y menos con Misaki a su lado.


End file.
